Obscured Truth
by MadWorldZ
Summary: Sora is the last of his family to survive the curse of the Maiko,and now has to carry the burden of his mother's death. Life was misreable for him and he has to keep it a secret...until that is, a certain silver haired boy steps in. Riku X Sora
1. First day

A/N My first Fanfic!!! XD I tried...

Warning: Yes people, this is a Riku X Sora fanfic. So if you don't like it, turn back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would have mysteriously...'disapeired'.

Chapter 1: Bad Day

_**Tick, tick, tick, tick. The clock above me was irritating, and it kept on doing so. Tick tick tick tick, **_

'_**What is taking so long?!' I thought twiddling my thumbs in the waiting room. My left leg bounced up and down from the anxiety .The passing nurses and doctors weren't helping either with their glaring, and murmuring in soft whispers to one another. Tears threatening to over flow, as the thought of one person in the E.R. I focused on the positive, staring at the marbled floor that reflect my expression. It looked grim. **_

' _**how could this have happened…this was all my fault' suppressing the urged to hit myself, I clamped both hands together from doing anything drastic…for example, punch the doctor near me for keeping his glare at my face. **_

" **_Umm, Sora?" I dropped back to earth and looked up to the voice that spoke. It was the doctor that helped me earlier. Her name tag had the words written across that stated 'Aireth', she also had long red hair was tied back to a braided bow. My eyes widened at the look she gave me. _Sympathy_. _**

"_**Is she okay?!" I yelled jumping up to my feet, and yanking the front of her coat, bringing us to eye contact. Startled, she looked away from me and motioned the two nurses watching from the distant with her head. The nurses jogged to her side and pressed me back down to my seat. The traitor tears were running down my face betraying me.**_

**_'This is not looking good.' _**

"_**she…she didn't make it" Aireth explained, looking down at the same time ". The crash was instant death, and we couldn't reach her in time.." no. "… she went into shock and lost a huge amount of blood…" NO. "…Sora?"**_

"_**NOO!!!" I yelled pulling away from the two nurses that held me down, and sprinted towards the room the person I cared for was held in. **_

_**" She cant be dead!!"**_

"_**Sora, wait!!" Aireth yelled from behind. But it was to late, I had to see her, I had to make sure the person that I loved was okay. **_

_**Pushing back the two white double doors violently out of my way. I yelled out to her.**_

"_**MOM!!!" **_

Gasping, I stood up from my bed, looking around frantically. " Another dream…" I whispered wiping away the sweat dripping down my forehead. Seeing my room would be some what a relief, if I wasn't late for school. Slowly I stood up from my bed, and untangled myself from the bed sheet.

It's been 3 years since okaasan's death, and now I was the last Maiko. Our last name has cursed us to bring misfortune to those around us, and because of that people have treated me as if I was an outcast. Knowing that the only way to stay alive, and never have negative thoughts of those around me, was to stay positive and smile…even though the pain was unbearable.

After washing up, and ransacking my closet for a decent pair of clothes to wear, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Ohayou gozaimasu, okaasan!!" I yelled grabbing a picture frame off the counter that was next to a vase full of yellow sunflowers. " Today, I'm moving up to an intermediate school, wont that be exciting!" I was shaking in fear, knowing that I will have to meet new faces, and a new teacher.

'What if they don't like me?' I thought. 'What if I embarrassed myself?' I slapped my face with both hands, and forced a big grin. " Think Positive, Sora!!" I said aloud.

"Sora!!" a girl yelled from the outside. "Hayaku, or were going to be late on the first day!!"

"Hai!!" putting down the picture, I ran to meet the girl. Red hair glittered off the sun as her face came into view, I threw her a goofy grin. " You know Kairi, you better stop dying your hair, it won't be natural red, no matter how much times you color it-" I dogded a pencil that was hurtling towards my face.

" Ha, ha." she rolled her eyes and glared at me. " I should let you know, this is my natural hair color" Kairi said flipping a strand of hair behind her. And the babbling started.

Kairi, wasn't really my cousin, but it's just that we became so close, I guess were just like family. She was worried about my social life, and always asked about my family, but I shrugged it off. Once though, Kairi questioned about my parents and wanted to see them. Knowing she will be worried, I knew what I had to do which was very simple…lie. Saying excuses like 'oh, she's on a business trip' or ' At a meeting', Kairi knew I was lying but eventualy shrugged it off.

Walking towards the bus stop, something caught my eye. It could be my imagination, but a shadow of a person was lurking around the darkness of the alleys. Turning to see a better view of this shadow, it disappeared. Followed by a black van screeching around the corner and disappearing out of sight.

" Hey Kairi, did you see that-ouch!" I gasped falling backwards, from bumping into something. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back in a straight position. '_damn_' I thought ' _I better stop walking, and daydreaming at the same time…'_

" Hey, watch where your going, kid!" a silver haired boy yelled in front of me. He wore a light black shirt with dark blue jeans that had a chain connecting from the front to the back of him. Looking slowly up to his face, his eyes were glaring at me with intense fury. A cold feeling rolled up my back, as I felt a shiver coming up. But as fast as it came his fury was distinguished with curiosity.

"S-s-sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" looking down from the glaring silver god, I tensed knowing a lot of cussing was going to roll out soon. Instead, hearing a chuckle, rather than more yelling, I looked up confused. Was he smiling…at me, a Maiko?

"Hey, you okay?" looking at me with worried expression.

'_what…worried… he is real isn't he_?' looking at Kairi for confirmation, she brighten up and vanished behind me.

Noticing the confused look I gave him, he winked at me. Quickly, I looked down and felt myself blush.

"Konichiwa!" Kairi chirped out of nowhere, flinging her arm over my shoulders. " My name is Kairi, and this Tomato is Sora, were nephew's!!" she grinned at the silver haired boy. Noticing the comment she gave, I blushed even a darker color.

"I'm not a tomato" I mumbled.

"what's yours" ignoring what I said, and blinding everyone with a smile. She was now, in her Kawaii mood. What is that you may ask? Well Kawaii mood for Kairi is when something cute happens she must…satisfy the hunger.

" Names Riku, Riku Tsurugi" he spoke, not averting his eyes from my ever so red face. Grinning, he stuck out a hand towards me. " Nice, to meet you Kairi…_Sora_" He said in a husky voice.

" Well, are you going to the intermediate with us?" she asked and with a sly grin, she pushed us closer towards Riku. My feet scraping against the gravel, as I Tried to wrench myself away, but she held on widening the grin on her face, and proceeded forward. ' Damn it, maybe if i cover my eyes...all of this is will all go away...'

"yeah, I'm guessing you're the fresh meat?" I never miss his eyes turned a darker shade of color as he turned to me with a sly grin appearing slowly on his lips. Another shiver, threatening to run through my body. " Rumors have it, your the legendary Maiko." Okay, now i have a reputation i didnt know existed.

As my eyes hid behind my bangs, I shook his hand…it was warm. ' Okay' i wanted to say ' three second rule'. trying to pull away he started to tighten the grip. I gasped as certain hand pushed me forward and I tumbled forward into Riku's arms. _Snap_. Turning I noticed Kairi holding a camera with a blissful expression on her face.

" Ohohoho" she laughed " Kawaiiiii, this will be interesting!" She said, spinning around and laughing like a maniac with stars in here eyes. This was going to be a long day, and I haven't even entered the school yard but I still managed to turn into a tomato. "Tidus will love this!!"

"Hey, Don't you dare tell that perverted friend of yours about what just happend!" I yelled " You, Tidus, and Selphie are sooo not going to ruin this for me like last time." my eyes narrowed at her, as she was in her own world.

Riku cleared his throat and I looked up at him. " you get spaced out really fast, especially when it comes to noticing what position you are in." he chuckled. At first I was confused, but then my face flamed as I found out the position I was in. I stumbled out of his arms, and straighten up with a huff.

"Look, his turning a different color!!" Kairi laughed, and snapping more pictures. " _Awww_, it's so cute!!" That's it, first priority is to strangle Kairi. Then hide her body in the bushes until i find a bay or trash can to dump it in.

" I'm not cute!" I yelled and pulled the camera out of her hands. Mercifully the bus showed up, and we boarded. Still giggling, Kairi sat down next to Selphie in the front row. I sat down and threw my bag next to me from preventing unnecessary visitors.

"Sora…" a soft whisper came from behind me. I looked back to see Riku only inches from my face. My brain shut down as I drowned in the deep blue depth of his eyes. Remembering to breath, I inhaled, and it made it worse as his scent of the cologne he wore in. "- And after wards, want to…do something?" Breaking from my daydreaming.

"wait...what?"

"A date. With me. After School?"

"Wha- with me?" My eyes widened from shock.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to-"

"No!" I yelled, the bus became quite as eyes stared at me for a short second, and continued their random gossiping. " it's not that, I just have to work afterward school…" the bills were piling up at home, so someone has to pay them. "Why don't we start as friends instead" i said, putting on a goofy grin.

Riku raised an eyebrow. " really, someone your age is working?" he said scanning his eyes over me " And did your parents let you?" Riku didn't miss the winced when he said the word ' parents'. His eyes soften " Sora, you okay?"

" Y-yeah, I'm okay!" I forced a smile and quickly changed the subject. " how about Saturday instead, that's when I'm free"

"Sure." Riku said still staring at me with a concern look. He sat back down, and crossed his arms over his chest. " But, i don't want start as friends just so you know, I'm very impatient" he winked.

I turned from him to sit back in my seat feeling the heat rising on my face. _Snap_. okay, who gave kairi back her camera.

"So cute!" I heard another girl, known as Selphie, giggled. Tidus, on the left side of the bus bursted out into laughter.

"Damn it, I'm-Not-Cute!!" I yelled. the hole bus irrupted into laughter,Including the bus driver. Riku, looking amused, still never took his eyes off me. 'take a picture it'll last longer' i thought.

Finally which seemed like hours, we reached the school. Jumping out, i noticed the same shadow from before was lurking in the darkness and stopped when it potted me. Only for a short second it stood straight up and vanished. i blinked and rubbed my eyes. 'what the hell was that-' my thoughts was interrupted with someone brushing their hand over my butt.

With a yelp, i turned around and glared at the molestor "Riku!" i yelled "Hands off, your just lucky my kung-fu is off, or else you will be getting a can of whoop-ass"

"it's not my fault your a magnet for Molesting" he grinned, and walked off into the crowd.

I sighed. This is going to be one of those days.

MadWorldz: 'I know it's kinda bad-'

Sora: 'Kinda?! Why the hell do we hook up so fast?!' _cries and hide his shame._

MadWolrdz: 'Hey, I don't want to wait ten chapters, so deal

with it!'

Kairi: 'Hey, wanna see the time Sora locked himself outside

of the house in his underwear? It so Cute!!' _brings out photo_

Riku: 'Hell yeah!!'

Sora: 'NOOOO!!! Give me that!!' _snatches photo_  
Riku: 'You'll pay for that sora!" _Jumps on him_

Madworldz: 'Okay, Out! I'm trying to write the next Chapter Here-what the

hell are you doing on my sofa?!'

Sora: '_ah_....R-riku!"

MadWorldz: 'Get out now!!"

Kairi: Kawaii!!

Madworlz: Sigh ' someone, help...'T-T


	2. obscured Lies

_MadworldZ: Thanks for helping me solve my sofa problems, now the_

_next chapter!! XD_

_Disclaimer: No, no, and no, i do not own KH or else i will be crying with joy_

_and happiness. _

_A/N This is going to be one of those chapters..._sigh_, i will regret it but i will_

_do the review dance, so please review so i can stop dancing. T-T_

Chapter 2 Obscured Past

"Konichiwa, I'm Selphie!"

Thinking what just happened today, was very discombobulating. I wanted every excuse to run out of the class and hunt down that so called Riku, to give him a piece of my mind. You just don't grab someone's butt and don't expect them to take it.

"Hello, Names Wakka, ya?"

'Plus, I have that weird shadowy figure following me.' I shivered at the thought. 'what the hell am I going to do with that?!' scratching my head in frustration, I banged my head down onto the desk. 'ouch, that's going to leave a mark'.

" A-hem." Looking up, I noticed the class staring at me…including the Sensei. My face heated up, and my left eye twitched from the sudden tension.

"Ah!" I stood up almost knocking my chair over. " M-my name is S-s-sora Maiko" curse my stuttering!

Hearing chuckles and murmurs around the class, I quickly sat back down and shrunk into my chair.

'waaah, this is so not my day!!'

" Hoi!! My name is Ninja Yuffie!!" a short girl yelled, raising her two fist in the air. " And I'm going to be Hokage some day…oh wait, wrong anime." the class busted out into laughter as the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Ninja Yuffie?" Kairi whispered " This girl got some weird issues with anime, right Sora?"

"Huh?"

Sigh. "Never mind."

-

Walking down the hallway, Kairi had never once stop to breath about the thoughts I had earlier. Losing track at the part she was fighting with the shampoo AKA hair dryer AKA red hair dye.

"Okay, so I was all like, what the hell is this stud doing in the corner, he could be a model and she was like-" Kairi rambled during lunch. I walked with her towards the lunch line dazed. "-finally I decided to hook you two up so-"

"Wait, What?!" I snarled " You were the one that did the whole charade!!" knowing Kairi, I shouldn't be surprised, but still she catches me off guard every single time.

Dodging the glares I gave, Kairi spun her finger's in the air. " Hey, Riku is Selphie's real family and I have known him since elementary, yeah his gay I checked, and I just said your name in one of our conversation" she raised her eyebrows and looked at me. " and wanted to see how a special person you are" Kairi started to giggle.

"Nothing's special about me." I mumbled. " You know what the adults think of me…"

"Hey, don't talk like that or else I'm gonna have to tickle you!" Kairi threatened. I continued my moping and sighing. " that's it, prepare for the torture!!!" she yelled and chased after me.

"Wait, stop!!" I screamed turning to the crazed lunatic, sprinting down the hallway. " Don't you dare-oof!!"

A hand caught me before I fell to the ground. Rubbing my head and trying to catch my breath, I looked up to thank the stranger and to apologize, but instead I gasped and my face turned all hot again.

"You know, we better stop meeting like this" A husky voice chuckled. Pulling me closer to him, he winked. " Saturdays along way off for a friendly date, why don't we do it Friday instead?"

Kairi turned the corner and had a huge smile on her face. "Sora, you didn't tell me you had a date with Riku!" She giggled, and spun around on her heels to prance off yelling " Selphie, Tidus, Guess what!!"

"No!" I tried to go after Kairi, but Riku's grip was like iron. ' Great' I thought ' First Kairi, now Riku is stronger than me…'. suddenly, I found myself leaning against the wall, with my wrist pinned to the sides of my face. "R-Riku?" I stuttered.

Riku closed the space between us to brush his lips against mine. " Sora" he breathed "Why don't you go out with me Friday, instead?"

Trying to gather my thoughts I finally spoke. "W-w-why do you…want to go out with me so badly.." with every word I said, our lips brushed against each other.

"Well, I tried to ask you out in some cases, but I didn't get the chance to do so" he explained. "I mean, I talked to Selphie about it so much…look what she has become." he chuckled.

'Oh crap' I thought. Excuse, think of an excuse… a girl staring at us? No that won't work, the girl is Selphie and she's spying on us. Late for class? The damn bell didn't ring yet! Arguing with what excuse I could come up with- my thoughts were caught off abruptly with a pair of lips capturing my own.

I gasped, and Riku took the advantage and pushed his tongue in. He groaned and that sent electric to run through my blood. With our tongues fighting for domination, he loosened his grip, and put his hand on either side of my face to bring us closer. I threw my hands over his shoulders and drew him in. ' why the hell am I doing this?!" I thought ' isn't this going a little to fast?'.

When breathing became a mandatory need, we pulled away with at thin bridge of saliva connecting our mouths, our breathing was heavy. Coming down from my daze, I quickly wiped my mouth and my face burned ten times harder than before.

" oh wow." a voice spoke out of nowhere. " That was so hot, Sora!!" Kairi and Selphie was standing next to each other, with a camera cord in Selphie's hand. The red blinking light was telling me that they were recording for some time.

"Ha-what?! How the hell did you-"

"Yay!! More to the Yaoi collection!" Selphie jumped.

"okay Riku, you can date Sora now" Kairi dismissed us with a wave of her hand as Selphie hit the rewind button.

"H-hey, you cant decide for-"

"Okay, see you Friday Sora." Riku grinned as he stood up and walked off to a class around the corner.

"Now wait a min-"

"Oh, sora!" Selphie yelled. " Now we can dress you like a real Yaoi character, and we can make you look so 'molestable'!!"

"Wha-"

"Just like these guys!" Selphie was about to take out a book, but knowing better for the purist heart, I ran as if the devils was at my heels.

" was it something I said?"

POV Riku

Chuckling at the dazed looking Sora, I walked off to the nearest corner of the room to flip my phone on. Using the speed dial, a harsh voice came on.

"You found him?"

"Yeah, and your right, he is pretty cute" I licked my lips from our previous make up session. "Looks like this will be a little easier than the other's."

"Don't be deceived, he will start being suspicious, so watch how you move. You know how you get when your ego is up your ass."

I rolled my eyes, knowing the voice can't see my action. " Look, I don't have an ego up my ass, it doesn't fit, I even tried. But getting back to the point, This Maiko is special because?"

"It will all come in sense in dew time Riku, just make sure he trust's you before the deadline"

"I will" Knowing this is just a job, I might as well have some fun right? " And to make sure, why that deadline, why not any earlier or later?"

" simple, that was the day we killed his mother" The other of the line went dead as my eyes widened from shock. Feeling the blood leave my face, I stared at the boy that was sprinting by the door with Selphie and Kairi chasing after him with some anime books in their hands.

'…Wait, no one told me about killing' I thought ' I thought father wanted to get back at the Maiko's for what they have done to the family's name from the past…a shamefull past that we didn't speak it to the younger members…but does it come down to killing?

"Sora…" I found myself saying out loud. ' I don't want to be a murder…but I can't quit, I will put father to shame…what do I do now?'

Sora:'pouts' I didnt want to end the chapter their!

MadWorldz: well to bad, i wanted to leave a cliffhanger!! Bwahahaha, suffer!

Riku:_'walks out from the room'_ hey sora, get in here im not done yet.

Sora: oh yeah, i will get the whip cream!

MadWorldz: Nooo!! get out you perverts, out!!

Sora: Hey, where in your head, so if were perverted, then you are to! ' _runs in room with whip cream'_

MadWorldz: Not true! Pure thoughts, pure thoughts...

_'kairi runs in randomly'_

Kairi: Did i miss something?


	3. Fan Club

**A/N: **Bwahahaha! I put up another chapter-no? Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this chapter when I have some school work to do :sigh: that's okay. Sorry for those who reviewed my story, I'm still new at this, so instead can I thank you in this author note? Thnk's to, IceShadow27, Peaceful Dragon Rose, and atrumdraco, you guys rock for making my Christmas wish come true!! XDD, okay…really I gotta stop talking in these…

**Disclaimer: **

Sora: the gods have mercy on me! MadWolrdZ don't own KH so don't give him idea's!

MadWorldZ: Get away from my computer sora, or else I will make you strip tease riku in one of my chapters!

Sora: Kawaii!! :jumps off chair:

Riku: That's a pretty good idea : grins evilly:

Sora: Damn.

**Warning: **-this is a rated Me-Might-not-like story, so if you want MadWorldZ to show mercy on sora, then review him with no mercy and make me, I mean sora, go to candy world.

MadWorldZ: Sora, I said get off the computer now!!

Sora: Kawaii!!

__________

Sora's POV

"Crap!" I threw myself behind a corner by my locker wall. Walking towards the exit, I noticed a group of girls that were giggling and laughing, as they were huddled in a circle. Nothing wrong with that scene? Well, I would of thought so, if it wasn't for the clothes they were wearing with the words 'Yaoi Fan' printed in bold letter's. I moved my head in time just when one of them turned in my direction. Wait, I thought, I can just walk out! They don't even know the date I have with riku yet, right?

"Okay Girls!" I froze when the voice echoed through the hallways. Oh god, no. I sneaked a peek, and their I saw it. Her red hair bouncing up and down as she pranced towards the group of giggling girls. " I got some juicy info about what's going to happen, my yaoi fans!" she sang.

She wouldn't dare. " there is a new relationship building in this school" she will die from my hands with no mercy if she says it. " And their names are" I shook my head as Kairi's lips began to open for the terrorizing answer.

"Sora and Riku!!" Selphie bounced out of nowhere, and the girls stumbled at the sudden outburst. "Isn't this great!" She held up the camera that was dangling around her neck. "This is such a cute couple ya know!!" putting her camera to her face, she turned my direction. I paled.

"Sora!!" Selphie yelled, pointing at me. All the girls in the group gasped, and turned at my direction. Oh crap. Like hungry dog's, they growled at me as if I was a piece of meat. I turned quickly away, and ran as the barking of the girls were heard, and selphie's crazy laughter boomed through the hallways.

"Quickly girls, grab him before it's too late!!" Kairi yelled. Oh but it was already to late, as I saw my only escaped skipping by ever so innocently.

"Yuffie!" I yelled, grabbing onto her arm. With a yelp, she threw down something the size of a marble and a big puff of smoke shot through it. I was blind from the smoke as Yuffie yelled something like:

"Substitution Jutsu!" and with that we were outside. I gasped as the fresh air burned down my lounges, and collapsed to the ground. A small smile escaped onto my lips when I heard the commotion inside the school, as the whines of the fan girls grew more grotesk.

"I got him!" I heard one of them yell. "No wait…it's a log, never mind."

"The usual I presume?" Yuffie asked, I looked up at her as she shoved some ninja scrolls back into her pouch….maybe she was from Naruto, that would explain a lot. Yuffie raised an eyebrow as tears welled into my eyes.

"Thank you Yuffie!" I stood up suddenly, and bowed. " At least I know not all girls are crazy as Kairi, and Selphie!" Hearing her chuckle, I looked up to her with a big goofy smile. She was always a true friend to me…even though she cares weapons that are illegal in school grounds. Dusting her self off, she turned her back to me in a swift move, and sighed.

"Damn." she whispered. I noticed the change in her stance, she was more tense than usual as she glared at the trees behind the school buildings.

"Yuffie?" I asked.

"Be careful sora." she said, still not turning around Yuffie continued. " Even with the school grounds, they are still around." and with that she walked off, leaving me very confused at what she meant. Suddenly aware that I was a wanted man, I walked cautiously out of the school grounds. As if I was in a mine field, every step I took was with care and with precaution. I was not taking any risk's that might give them the hint I was escaping.

Finally, after what seem to me like a full agonizing day, I finally made it to the bus stop just outside of our school. I sighed, and collapsed to the chair, waiting for the next city bus route to come it's way. The day was beautiful, the sun was gleaming and washing it's final rays to the land, as the ever so green trees swayed in the wind's musical melody.

I chuckled a little at the memory of the girls look when the cloud of smoke busted into their faces. " Mom," I whispered. " I just wish you was here to see this…you would of got a kick out of it." I stared at the concrete floor.

"_Sora" Mrs. Maiko sang. "Tell me, tell me, tell me NOW" she demanded, bouncing up and down of the sofa. I came home with my face as red as a tomato, and a smile lurking on my face. This aroused curiosity through his mother._

"_Mom, I don't want to talk about it!" I cried, looking embarrassed as my face grew more red. She could be such a child sometimes. But she never gave up. Poking me on the arm, head, chest and back to my arm she kept on whining like a child._

"_If you don't tell me then…" a glint of light shined through her eye's. " I'll call Kairi to come over and explain in detail to me what-" she was about to call her, when the flash back of what happen last time Kairi was over. _

"_No!!" I yelled, throwing the phone from her hand. " I saw Riku today…that was al" Looking down when the words left me, mother grew quiet. "I think I like him…" I blushed even further. _

"_What?!." I winced at the harsh tone she used. "What did I tell you sora about '_them_' hm? What did I say sora?!" I gasped in confusion as she grabbed my arm, and forced me to look at her. Tear's welled in my eyes at the anger that was masking her face. " Stay away from him and his family!!" she spat._

"_I'm sorry mom!" I cried. " I just don't understand why I can't see him!" _

"_He is from the line of…you know, I can't explain it to you sora it's to complicated right now, but damn it stay away from him!"_

_Tears rolled down my eyes, as I nodded fiercely. " I-I'm sorry mom…" I watched as her eyes softened. She pulled me closely to her, as she said calming words._

"_Sorry about that" Mother whispered. "You're the only family I have, sora, and I don't want to loose you to." she looked out the window and grew tense._

"_Mom?" I asked looking up to her with confusion. "something's wrong?" an awkward silence fell, as she kept on staring out the window, she pulled me closer to her._

"_Stay happy." she said finally. " I will always be with you in you're heart sora, and promise me…no matter what happens, keep on smiling."_

"_What…" I said, my confusion growing deeper as concern stirred up with it. " Mom, what are you saying?" _

"_Stay happy…" she just said, her eyes looking distant. Nothing was said after that…the next day she was dead._

"sora…" a voice brought me back to the present. "Sora." the voice grew more louder. A huge wave of shadows grew over me, as I looked up slowly to who it was. My eye's widened in horror. I launched myself off the chair to make a run for it, as the familiar girl came to sight.

"Oh no you don't" Selphie said, and brought out her jump rope from her bag. Throwing it over her head she lunged it at me, twisting it around my ankles and I fell face flat to the ground. With a heavy thud I cried out in pain as I the blood from my nose.

"Sorry sora but Kairi threatened me to kick me out if I don't have you by today!" she cried, still tying the rope around my wrists. So it was that she-devil that did all this, I thought. "Okay girls, Plan 'Molestation' is on it's way!" she sang pumping two fist in the air.

"YAY!" they all sang. Plan 'molestation'? that doesn't sound to good…what could they be planning? As the question's ran through my head, the girls super human power's hoisted me up from the ground. I gasped, as they marched back to the school with giggles, and murmurs. A shiver ran down my spine, whatever their thinking of mustn't be good at all.

___

"No."

"how's about this one?"

"No, no, and no." I said shaking my head dramatically. Stuck in the dressing room next to the Romeo and Juliet stage was very annoying…especially if your strap in the chair with a bunch of girls telling you what to wear on your first date. Kairi threw outfits out of nowhere that made me blush at the thought of what it was really used for. Why the hell do they have exotic clothing in the schools anyway?

"What about this one?" Pulling up a small maid suit that had a black over sleeveless shirt. A hat was dangling over it, what I had to think was it was part of the maid suit… which was a little inappropriate for a first date…unless you want to get jump on. I shook my head violently, at the thought and at the outfit.

Pouting, Kairi turned to drag out the next one. A sly smile escaped as the other girls looked over her shoulder's and giggled. My eyebrows shot up at the scene, as if they were moths attracted to the light the outfit glowed widely in the circle. Trying to see, I peeked over one of the girls shoulders and gasped.

"Hell-no!" I emphasized each word with a hiss. " I am not wearing that!"

"Too bad." Kairi shrugged, and turned to me with the uniform. "You-know-you-want-it" she sang

"Damn it, stop it!!" I struggled against the rope. Damn it was this made out of metal chains…or was I just that weak. My self esteem shot down, as I stared at the flimsy rope that was the only thing holding me back from the exit.

"You and riku sitting in the-"

"Shut the hell up already, and knock it off!!" I cried. "You are all retarded! All of you!!" I screamed at the top of my lounges. Kairi just smiled and walked towards me, with the other girls following. Selphie is reloading on her camera with new ammo.

"I'll bring the perverted man over!" Selphie volunteered as she threw the camera over her shoulders. Before I could say anything, she was gone with the poof of smoke…huh, taking notes on Yuffie I see.

"I'm not going to be molested by a perverted, self centered, freak of a god, Riku!!" I gasped at myself when those words came out… " I meant freak of a riku…" I mumbled afterwards. Kairi rolled her eyes.

POV Riku

"Achoo!" I rubbed my nose as I stared up to the ceiling. My head was pounding from the meeting I just endured from the homecoming meeting and Tidus was not helping what so ever. Looking around the halls, I knew I told selphie to meet me after school for her 'big surprise'.

"-And then she was like all-" Tidus was ranting, I wasn't really paying attention but I pretended to with a simple nodding and saying 'uh-huh' here and their. But I guess an hour pass and their was no end to his babbling. " -Oh crap, didn't you hear about-" no end. I will soon ditch selphie's request soon and save myself the torture.

"Riku!" thank the merciful god, seeing the bouncy burnet prancing towards me was strangely reliving. " I have been looking all over for you come on, and you to Tidus you wouldn't want to miss this!" I raised an eyebrow at the expensive looking camera dangling from her neck.

She vanished around the corner giggling as Tidus ran after her and stopped, his jaw dropped. Hearing some protesting around the corner getting louder, I heard Kairi yelling something in some weird language…(later on I found out she was talking English, just jumbled into one sentence)… and a cinnamon hair boy ran across in a blur, I froze in my tracks. 'was he just wearing' I shook my head as the red head ran after him.

"No!!" Sora screamed from the halls with more protesting, the red head dragged him back. " I don't want to be seen in- Riku!" my eyes averted to Kairi who was dragging the boy by his arm. My eyes widened.

Sora was wearing a tight white uniform, with a skirt bottom that wrapped tightly around his waist and only stopping right above the knees. That only left me little to imagine, when the blush crept onto his face I let out a straining groan, as I kept my hands in my pocket while averting my eye's to a safer location…which was anywhere that had no burnet for hair…or blue eye's, and- damn it I'm doing it again!!

"Riku?" I looked back at the burnet and my nose bleed widely at the pose he was in. laying sideways with his innocent expression, he had a finger to his lips as if begging me to jump him then and their. "are you okay?"

Am I okay?! I thought widely. I need to get out of here before I loose my mind, this unnerving feeling never boiled in my stomach before, and this alien feeling was starting to get stronger as I kept on standing where I was. Damn you Kairi! She did this to punish me even more, and now I need to get out of here or I might…

I turned abruptly from the boy and started off, but then a hand grabbed my wrist, pinning me to the spot.

Turning hesitantly back at the boy, as my face burned…and the room in my pants is starting to get thinner. "did I do something bad?" sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

I snapped.

"that did it!" Selphie giggled from the distant. "get ready girls!!" they all laughed widely at sora's clueless face, he didn't know what he just unleashed…let's just hope I go gentle on him.

______________

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: So, what do you think?

Sora: gasp: what do I think? What the hell happened to me?!

Riku: I got what I wanted?

MadWolrdZ: Who knows : twirls fingers: Just wait till next time and I might post it up soon…might :grins at sora:

Sora: what?

MadWolrdZ: oh, nothing. Nothing.

**Blah Blah Rambles:**

**Yesh…this is getting short. I promise the next one will be loner as soon as I finish updating my next stories!! Patient is a virtue said the wise old man…he also said Review now bitches…geez for a wise man he can be very grump sometime 0_0...scares me sometimes. **

***will edit soon, so bare with me!**


	4. Evicted

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: sings: I'm baaack! Did you miss me?

Sora: _Ew_- no. But I did miss you when the sniper moved to inches apart.

MadWorldZ: Gasp: Oh my god! :points: What is that?!!

Riku: Oh- sorry, it got a little messy and we wanted to experi-

MadWorldZ: Nooo!! That was my favorite drum stick!! WHY?!! :grabs Machine gun: :shoots randomly: DIE!!! :Sora, Riku- runs off screaming:

**Disclaimer:**

Sora: Is it safe? His not around right? Good…okay MadWolrdZ don't own KH what so ever so please~ don't give him ideas…

MadWolrdZ: HA! They you are!! :shoots randomly:

Sora: KAWAII!!! :runs off.

**Warning: **

MadWorldZ: If you did not read the first two warning's this will lead to heart failure- global warming- Oprah canceling her show- American idol without Paula Abdul- and Jackie Chan making a sucky movie called 'Spies Like Me'- But hey, you read the first two-right? so we wont have to worry about any of this happening.

Sora: OMG…I didn't read the first two!!!

MadWorldZ: You doomed us all!! :runs under table: :sucks thumb:

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Evicted_**

_Sora's POV_

"K-Konichiwa…Okaasan…" I stuttered, Trudging into the house with a heavy sigh. 'Second day of school is ten times better than the first' I thought bitterly 'yeah right, the person that ever thought of that, will die with no mercy for lying to little children- not that I'm one that is…'

There was no reply…I wasn't expecting any, but it was just the hope of having it that kept me going back here. I wanted to come home one day with a smile that always greeted me with a warm hug, ask me how my day was…and we would talk about everything and anything there was. I know it will never happen…but why should I accept reality if it never accepted me in the first place?

_Ding-Ding-Ding_

I flinched at the sound of the clock as it sang with pride. Sighing I turned in the doorway to grab the uniform that was hanging on the hat stand, and trudged back outside. It was three o'clock, time for my first shift to start.

Closing the door behind me I moved towards the gate with a heavy sigh when I spotted a red head staring at me with an intense glare. Her blue eyes were glowing with anger as her arms crossed over her chest, I cocked my head to the side with confusion as her uniform was ruffled in her tight grasp. She grunted and turned from me with a huff.

"Hey Kairi…" I said with a sheepish grin and continued passed her. I was suddenly stopped as someone grasped the back of my shirt and yanked me backwards. Stumbling, I looked back to see Kairi's eyes turning to narrow slits. I tried to pull away but her grip was to strong…or was I seriously that weak…Damn I think it's just the second choice. "What?" I asked.

"You Know what!" Kairi yelled, I winced at the tone that was ringing in my ears. "Why the hell didn't you give us what we wanted!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I sighed, and pulled my wrist free from her grasp. "But whatever it is, it's will have to wait until I finish my shift."

"That's right." Kairi said, with a snap of her finger. "You work on school days and weekends…does your parents allow you to do that, doesn't it get in your way of study?"

Like you would never believe. "No. No not really." I lied and started off towards the bus station with Kairi trudging along. I knew exactly why she was angry and I knew it was selfish of her to think like that.

* * *

This day could have gone worst…and it did. The lunch hour was the worst time to work in McDonalds as the crowds grew restless, with the cars lining up- Honking there horns with fury. This was going just great- almost got molested and raped today, and now I have to endure a pain in the ass job that will execute me mercilessly.

A huge plump man stepped up to the counter with his business suit coat that was stained with ketchup, and a tight small dress pants that was a little out of stretch for him. It could bust out any moment at the looks of it.

"Give me a number two- Now." He yelled, as his cell phone rang in his pocket. "I'm In a hurry."

"Okay that will be the number two-" I stated with a huge smile that was stretched over my lips. "And would you like to super size that?" so that way you can roll out of here in a hurry, I added.

"Of course you dumb ass- why the hell would you say that!" He said glaring at me, then flipped his phone open and started to scream and cuss up a storm into it. I just smiled and turned from my spot to throw a middle finger at the laughing red head who was drowning fries in a batch of boiling oil.

It was about closing time when I finally took my break to take a breather. Walking out into the cold afternoon, I shivered slightly at the feeling and giggled when a drop of rain fell onto my head and trickled down my face, as if it was trying to cool down the temper that was rising in me. Well, it worked.

"Thanks mom." I said softly to myself, and leaned my head back to feel the full impact of the drops as they fell softly onto me. It was a comforting feeling at first but then I was starting to get drenched when Kairi called me back in to start the clean up.

"Well." Kairi said when I walked into the salty warm air of the restaurant. "What are you dressing for tomorrow?"

I cocked my head to the side with confusion. "Why, what's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Your date, with Riku!" she said exasperated. My mouth popped to an 'oh' form as she continued "Don't tell me you forgot!"

I shook my head "I didn't forget…I just don't know what to wear-"

"You can wear-"Kairi interrupted with a smile.

"No, and not the maid's uniform, I do not want to be raped on my first Date thank you very much." I interjected. "I might as well wear the normal-"

"NO!!" Kairi screamed that caused my heart to leap out of my chest. "You will not under my authority- you will wear what I give you."

"But-"

"I will not make it into a maids suit, I promise-" She moved one hand up over her chest and the other risen when she vowed. "-It will be appropriate for any date." Kairi nodded.

"Well…" I started " It cant be worse than what almost happened this morning."

Flashback-

I looked up to Riku who looked as if he was suffering some sort of torture. I started to feel panic that whelmed in me as his nose started to bleed a huge amount of blood, and started to turn from me abruptly. Did I do something wrong?

"Riku?" I said and started to sit up. "Are you okay?" Looking at him with pure worry, I wasn't sure if that was normal for that amount of blood to form.

Riku then turned from me and I felt a sudden shock that shot right through me. Not you to Riku…he wouldn't be like the rest of them to turn from me with disgust…right? Riku started to move urgently away from me and I was beginning to feel an empty hole that was lodged inside me to grow deeper and deeper as he kept on moving away from me. With each step he took, match the pounding of the heart-beat that was emitting out of my chest.

I couldn't watch no more, and grabbed onto his wrist with all my might. To my surprise, he stopped from the spot he was in and slowly turned back to me, I needed to know what I did to make him try and run from me.

"Did I do something bad?" I asked with my voice breaking a little at the end, why did that sound wrong in so many ways? Riku's bangs created a shadow over his eyes as his hands balled up to a fist. Was he going to hit me? I tensed to await the pain that would commence.

"That did it!" I heard Selphie giggle. Confused, I looked as Selphie who was giggling up a storm and readied her camera towards her face, with Kairi' smirk that shot over her lips. Now why were they beginning to ready themse-

"Uwah?!" I gasped as Riku pulled me over his shoulders, and started to briskly walk away from the group of kids that was giggling away. I felt my face burn as I struggled to free myself. "L-Let me down!"

Snap.

Riku stayed quiet as we kept on moving, as his eyes narrowed in front of himself. I was getting kinda scared, but it was not being harassed that scared me…what really scared me was that I was starting to not mind getting man-handled by him. I struggled harder through his iron grip, but had no avail.

I felt a sudden shift under me as a door was slammed open, and we passed into a room I was not yet familiar with. It was a room surrounded by darkness as Riku kicked the door shut behind us, and threw me down on the ground. The coldness of the floor sting the exposed skin that made contact- causing me to hiss a little and shifted a bit. I could hear the muffles of voices behind the door- but it sounded as if they were complaining about something…but I couldn't really understand them when my focus was on the silver hair teen in front of me with an ominous ora.

"You…" Riku spoke with a low voice and moved up in front of me. "You just keep on pushing me over the edge- don't you." He moved up as he spoke, I crawled backwards until my back hit the wall and I pressed up against it. Riku closed the small gap between us as he licked his lips with a predatory look.

"Umm-I-Uh…" I stuttered while closing my eyes shut tightly when he bend down and drew his hands to my wrist to pin them by my sides. He was only a breath away, I noted when I felt his warm breath running down my neck. The nurse's suit was not helping one bit as it started to run up places I really didn't want it to go. "W-wait…"

"Wait?" Riku chuckled. "Why would I do that now?" He moved my hands by the sides of my head. I whimpered as I felt his lips against the crook of my neck, and started to nip softly then he started to trail up and down my neck- I gulped down a moan of pleasure when I felt a warm tongue touching my skin. "Hm…you taste good." He teased.

I was irked. "Get off me now!!" I yelled, trying to release his iron grip from my wrist…okay who was I kidding- a baby can win against me in a thumb match. I anxiously looked around for a way out…then an idea hit me. I slowly opened my eyes with a sly smile stretching across my lips.

Riku saw this change, and arched an eyebrow. "Sora?" He cocked his head to the side with a sudden awareness. I felt his grip loosening around my wrist- this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Please-" I spoke while giving him puppy dog eyes. "Give it to me." He tried to keep a compose face…but it slipped as his left eye started to twitch. A sly smile grew on my lips as I moved my knee up between his hips gently and started to rub it against his pelvis- a small groan escaped his lips…the grip was slowly being loosened- but it was not enough for me to make my escape.

"S-sora…" A strain voice came from Riku's voice, his eyes slowly coming to a close as a shiver ran down his spine. My heart doubled as I felt something hardening when I kept on rubbing gently between his hips- he started to add pressure against my knee and another shudder ran down his spine. His hands went down as it released my wrist. Quickly- I slid under him in a swift move, and by the time he reacted to what was happening, I was at the door to burst myself to the welcoming light. J

"Ha!" I yelled, as my feet ran down the school halls with all my might. "I win!"

"There he is!" I paled at the voice. Halting where I was, Kairi and her evil pack of wild hounds were growling as all set of eyes were on me. My skirt started to move more higher from the running and the thong I wore was not helping either…hearing footsteps behind me I looked to see Riku with a hungry look in his eyes and his hands balled up in fist.

"Sora." He said in a low husky voice, his eyes narrowing at me while licking his lips. "You left me…frustrated…I'm gonna make sure you are punished for that." He moved closer to me, as the fan girls started to giggle with happiness.

I was trapped…the fire escape was only an inch away from me but if I made a move- the girls would attack. If I try to run pass Riku- he would be able to grab me…the exit was completely block. The only thing that was going to help me was a miracle… or the girl that was skipping towards the exit.

"Yuffie!!" I cried- jumping towards her. She yelped in surprise as I gripped her hand, and as usual, she threw down a marble size ball- and a big puff of smoke erupted from it before the girls jumped to reach to me…with Riku not moving from his spot. In a split second- we were outside in fresh air. Before we were outside- I could have sworn I heard a small chuckle from Riku, as if he was already expecting it to happen.

"Umm." Yuffie spoke with a chuckle, then she started to walk away with an amusing grin on her face. "I wont even ask why you are wearing that Sora…but maybe I can use that against you." She started to mumble at the last words- then burst into a frenzy of laughter.

"Your mean!" I yelled, and stomped on one feet with my heel. Okay did I just do that? No time for that- I need to get home and change as quickly as possible! Running home- I was ignoring the stares of the people I pass the whole time. Suddenly it hit me, I slowed to a stop near the corner of my house. " that bastard…" I mumbled to myself. "…The date is tomorrow, that's why he didn't bother to grab me…" I trudge the rest of the way with a grim look.

He is going to rap me for sure…I know it.

___________________

"Konichiwa- Okaasan." I mumbled- moving into the dark house. No reply.

Flipping the switch to the polar- I groaned when the lights did not awake. The electric bill was suppose to be paid for a month ago- I guess they finally had it and cut me off. Walking blindly through-out the darkness of the house with my hands thrashing in front of me- I found the kitchen drawer that held the flash-light.

I switched it on, and moved to my bag to start my homework- when a small envelop slipped out. I cocked my head to the side with confusion, as I set the light aside to pick up the piece of paper. Slipping it open- I looked at the printed paper, and gasped.

"No…no they can't…" I felt a pang of fear shooting through me, as the envelope fell with- at that time- a heavy thud. "…I have to do something…anything." I had no alternatives…I must fight for the one thing that I owned. The work I have is no use- I am desperate for money.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Sora: Sigh:

MadWorldZ: What's wrong Sora? :pat's on head: You look blue.

Sora: Well, I was just thinking that I should apologize to you for being so mean…will you forgive me MadWorldZ?

MadWorldZ: Gasp: Of course I do! :hugs: Yay! Best friends~!

Sora: Thanks!…umm…and can you forgive me for the incident with the Itouch?

MadWorldZ: Freezes: What? :glares at sora: Tightens grip: What about my Itouch?

Sora: Gasp's for air: Well-I-kind-of-broke-it…:turns blue:

MadWorldZ: Pulls out gun: Enemy!! Nemesis!! shoots randomly!! Oh I mean :Shoots randomly: DIE!!!

Sora: Runs out screaming: KAWAII!!

MadWorldZ: While I'm hunting down Sora, can you please Review my story for me- I would love that…now where are you hiding…:looks in cookie cabinet:


End file.
